Behind the Myth
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: for the Dean/Castiel Kink meme, “To prove Dean that he is worthy and a good person, Castiel shows him a unicorn, which Dean wouldn't be able to see otherwise.” requested by anonymous, I messed about with the requested unicorn mythos a bit


**Feedback:** Makes me happy, just play nice  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Kripke/McG/et al, and a bunch of other corporate-type ppl, in other words, not me.  
**Warnings/Squicks:** messing about with mythos, Dean!snark, possible blasphemy, you know, the usual  
**Summary:** for the Dean/Castiel Kink meme, specifically "To prove Dean that he is worthy and a good person, Castiel shows him a unicorn, which Dean wouldn't be able to see otherwise." requested by anonymous, umm, I messed about with the requested unicorn mythos a bit (ie I went for the touching rather than merely the seeing), I hope it's still close enough to what the OP wanted.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean hated it when Castiel did these things. He knew it was the angel's way of trying to prove him worthy, but that didn't make being zapped out of your bed in the middle of the night any less annoying.  
The vibrant colours of the flora and foliage made him wonder what kind of place Cas had brought him to this time. A rustle of leaves to his right sent him into a combat crouch as he took stock of what he could possibly use as a weapon. Unfortunately, Cas hadn't exactly warned him about this little jaunt. One of these days, Dean was going to rig himself a kit that he could 'work' and sleep in, that way when his blasted angel transported him somewhere at least he'd be prepared.  
Bright hazel eyes scanned the brush looking for the source of the sound. Almost instantly, strong, sleek, equine legs came into view. Stilling himself, Dean watched the animal approach. It's dark coat, the colour of a moonless sky, was taught over powerful, chiselled muscle. It's mane draped over it's neck like fine silk and from it's forehead protruded a twisting spire as dark as it's coat with sapphire blue inlays that matched it's eyes running the course of the spiral.  
Dean stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the unicorn.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Castiel's gruff, earthy voice held it's own measure of awe and reverence for the creature.

"But," Dean stared questioningly at his angel, "they aren't real."

Blue eyes twinkled knowingly, "You said the same about me not so long ago."

"Why, Cas?"

The angel tilted his head and smiled sweetly at his charge, "You know the lore of these creatures?"

Unconsciously, Dean mirrored his angel's head tilt, "Most cultures have some legend about them. Usually, surrounding purity- mental, physical, or spiritual. Never heard of any evidence, so most hunters think it's bull designed by tribal elders to keep girls' legs crossed." Dean eyed the beautiful black beast, now mere inches from him. "Oh, and they're supposed to be white," he shrugged, "possibly silver."

Castiel bowed his head, an amused smirk stretching his lips, "Only the females, Dean. The males are dark- black or near black."

"Hmph, yin and yang."

Cas nodded slightly, "After a fashion. The truth behind the unicorn myths is more complicated. While the females do sense purity and virtue, they cannot assess someone without the male; the males sense what is in the heart."

Paling, Dean's bemused look turned horrified. He knew his heart, the blackness, the part of the Pit that even Castiel's cleansing touch couldn't take away. The thought terrified Dean; he couldn't let Cas know what these animals would see in him.  
Fear made him round on the angel, "Why'd you bring me here, Cas?"  
"Dean, please." The angel's warm blue eyes bore down attempting to calm and anchor the mortal in his care. "I need you to see this, to believe for yourself."

"Cas, no. You don't want me to see what's inside, neither of us will like it."

Deceptively effeminate hands came down on the hunter's shoulders. Their weight reassuring and their gentle, undeniable grip a blessing of tranquillity. "Dean. Trust me. I _know_ you."

The angel's eyes shone with sincerity and something deeper, something that made Dean want to believe, if not for himself then for his angel.  
With a resigned sigh Dean agreed, "Fine." Swallowing around a dry lump in his throat, "What do I do?"

Castiel's face lit up, bright and full as a harvest moon, his hand coming up as if to stroke his hunter's cheek, but stopping just short of the touch. "Nothing. It has already begun, we must now wait for his mate."

Dean rolled his eyes, shoved his hands into his pockets and began pacing around the small clearing, muttering, "Figures. Blasted birdbrain would have me doin' it before I even agreed. Sneaky, feathered prick."

"I'm right here, Dean," Cas admonished from his side.

"I know."

The angel cocked his head in his infuriatingly endearing way. "I do not think I will ever understand you, Dean Winchester," he finally said, shaking his head almost playfully.

Dean was about to reply when a glint of light caught his eye.

Moving with the grace of an ocean wave or windswept cloud, the snow white beast trod towards them. It's mane a crystal waterfall of silver and iridescent pearl, like the light of a perfect spring day- crisp, pure, and full of promise. A glacial white horn spiralled from it's forehead, inlaid with a soulful emerald green stripe flowing up the curves.

Dean swallowed hard as the unicorns studied him, too busy trapped between omniscient emerald and sapphire eyes to notice the proud smile on his angel.

As one the two animals approached Dean. Using their horns they coaxed the hunter's hands from his pockets to nuzzle their snouts against his palms.

Shocked, Dean sought his angel. He knew the stories, but he couldn't believe, not with out Cas' to confirm it.

From the sidelines, Castiel smiled and nodded at his charge.

With a choked sob Dean stroked the animals on either side of him. Somehow, he had been deemed deserving. Cas had been right.  
"Cas," he called to the angel, who instantly appeared in front of him, "you were right."

"I had faith in you." This time when the angel's hand went to stroke his hunter's cheek, he'd didn't stop himself.

Dean melted into the touch. He had been found worthy; maybe, he was worthy of his angel, too.


End file.
